Aedan Cousland (Dragon Age)
Lord Aedan Sarim Cousland―commonly known as the "Hero of Ferelden"―is the protagonist of Dragon Age: Origins. He is a member of House Cousland. On the night his elder brother Fergus took most of Highever’s troops to war, the Cousland’s ancestral castle was betrayed from within by Arl Rendon Howe when launched an unexpected surprise attack and most of the inhabitants were slaughtered, including almost the teyrn and teyrna. Aedan witnessed the massacre firsthand, a devastation that continues to weigh heavily on him. However, Warden-Commander Duncan intervened and helped Aedan escape to safety in exchange for his services as a Grey Warden, where his training in both combat and diplomacy were put to the test. As the Fifth Blight began devastating Ferelden following the disastrous battle at Ostagar, Aedan evaded assassination attempts to assemble a coalition to combat the Archdemon Urthemiel’s forces. By utilizing ancient Grey Warden treaties, he enlisted the aid of the Dalish elves, dwarves, Circle mages, Templar knights and Redcliffe soldiers. Additionally, he supported the royalists-led Bannorn during a civil war when Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir usurped control of the throne and declared himself regent following King Cailan Theirin’s death at Ostagar. With many political tensions and numerous other distractions crossing his path, Aedan formed an alliance with Arl Eamon Guerrin and Queen Anora to overthrow Loghain. Upon removing the ill-fated tyrant from power, Aedan defeated Loghain in a duel and carried out his execution in the Landsmeet. After ending the civil war and uniting the kingdom under a single banner, Aedan led the coalition forces into battle against the darkspawn at the siege of Denerim, where he fought and killed Urthemiel. With the archdemon dead, the darkspawn broke ranks and were easily routed. Aedan managed to survive the final battle and was proclaimed the Hero of Ferelden. Six months after the fall of Urthemiel and the end of the Blight, Aedan assumed the fallen Duncan’s mantle as Ferelden’s new Warden-Commander and rules over the arling of Amaranthine as its Arl. Yet while stationed at Vigil’s Keep, several new challenges laid ahead for him: when reports of two warring factions of highly intelligent darkspawn led by the Architect and the Mother engaged in a civil war over ideological differences threatened the security of his lands, Aedan initiated a strike team to lessen the darkspawn threat and destroyed the Mother while also choosing to spare the Architect’s life, thereby changing the fate of the darkspawn. He returned to rebuilding the Wardens’ presence and oversaw reconstruction efforts to Amaranthine while consolidating his control over the arling, serving with honor until his disappearance several years later. Shortly before the War against the Elder One, Aedan traveled deep into the western lands in search of a way to find a cure for the Calling. With a renewed determination to save all Grey Wardens from its effects, Aedan intends to prevent the Calling from further afflicting the Order by any means necessary. His efforts were proven to be difficult yet successful, and he soon made his return to the known world where he has since retired to a private life with his family. Biography Early life Born on 7 Wintermarch 9:05 Dragon, Aedan Sarim Cousland is the second and youngest child of Teyrn Bryce Cousland, ruler of Highever and one of the most powerful nobles in Ferelden, and his wife Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (née Mac Eanraig). For countless generations, the Couslands have stewarded the lands of Highever dating back to less civilized days before the crowning of Ferelden’s first king. As a child, he rarely left his family’s ancestral lands other than to accompany his father to the capital city of Denerim for a Landsmeet. Not much is known about Aedan’s early education, other than that he studied within his grandfather’s private study. His tutor, Aldous, described him as "one of the most determined and brightest" students he has ever taught. Due to achieving good academic grades, he was sent to the University of Orlais where proved himself an amateur scholar and patron of the arts—showing talents in history, literature, politics, economics and mathematics. It was during this time he became acquainted with Chantry brother Ferdinand Genitivi. Hailed as a prodigy by nature, Aedan was praised by his tutors as the best of his generation. While in Val Royeaux, he learned to speak fluent Orlesian and studied the arts of the Grand Game. After graduating, Aedan returned to serve as his father’s seneschal. At some point in time, he attended Fergus and Oriana’s wedding to congratulate them. It is believed that Aedan held his first sword when his father sent him to South Reach train as a squire under Arl Leonas Bryland at age four. He also participated in the Grand Tourney in Markham at the age of sixteen and defeated opponents such as Dairren, his brother, and even his father. Despite Fergus’s martial skill, however, many speculate that Aedan is more likely to be chosen as the next Teyrn of Highever than his brother. From then on, he was known as the young scion of House Cousland—living up to his family’s proud heritage. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldans Category:Nobility Category:Warriors Category:Highever Category:MarkRulez711's Characters